


Cherry Sweet

by Divina_tb



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Frottage, Hotel Sex, Oral Sex, Pegging, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divina_tb/pseuds/Divina_tb
Summary: Thirty year-old Sevie finds herself pained, yet determined when her sub, 23-year old "Cub", breaks things off with her after a particularly intense period together. This story takes place two weeks after their break-up and explores what Sevie decides to do to get her Cub back into her arms and whether Cub will acquiesce...





	Cherry Sweet

He walked confidently to the room this time, knowing by this, the second time, which her favourite room in the hotel was. He felt his heart pick up as he approached the door and… there was something hanging there: _“Wear me”_ said the hand-written note attached to the full-blackout blindfold. _This woman…_ he thought, unable to tell whether he was annoyed, nervous, or excited as he picked it up, looking at it. He often didn’t know with her. She would ask him questions and he wouldn’t know the answer. Was he happy or sad? Nervous or excited? Fuck this shit, he didn’t even know himself. After a moment of indecision, he fitted it over his eyes and knocked on the door. The door opened and her hand slipped easily into his, guiding him wordlessly inside. He wanted to hear her voice - whether it was because he had missed it or because he just wanted to know what the fuck she wanted, he couldn’t tell. _Speak_ he urged her mentally, but she was already depriving him of sound as well as sight. Her warm hand slowly guided him to the bed, another hand pressed on his shoulder to make him sit down. He did. 

“Sit down my cub…” she purred after a few seconds.

His lower lip dropped in surprise. _Confusing bitch, I am **already** fucking sitting down!_ He did not dare speak out this indignant thought. His heart strained a bit in his chest, but only for a moment. He briefly considered tearing off the stupid blindfold and walking out of that room. Still, he sat there, on the edge of the bed, waiting to hear her instructions. His throat went a bit dry at the mere thought of the word _“instructions”_. Had she conditioned him already? Yes, a little bit. He still remembered her intensity, like feeding from a drip of drugs for days on end, knowing what was coming next, not knowing what was coming next, mostly hoping and anticipating. He shuffled his feet nervously, remembering the last “instructions” he had received from her.

“Say something, Sevie, please…” he finally said, hoping that she would just strike him on the face for some unknown reason, like daring to speak, giving him a reason to walk out. Instead, both her hands closed softly around his cheeks and the warmth of her skin caused something in his chest to come undone. A strange coldness that had taken over the past week or two melted, some sort of armor cracked and dropped, a vulnerability set in and all he could think was _No…no… not again, no…_ His breathing came a little faster now and her lips were suddenly on his - soft, plush, uniquely hers. Again, he wished she wasn’t so kind to him. It would have made everything easier, even this request to _please_ come see her. He would not have come. Why had he come? _Please, I **need** you_ she’d said. That’s why.

She removed the blindfold and he blinked a few times, getting used to the lack of gentle pressure on his eyes. When he looked up, a pair of grey-green eyes like those of a hunting cat looked straight into his. “You are _here_ , so rules apply. Questions start now. Remember the most important one, now: Utter honesty.” He nodded, feeling his heart sink and rise, sink and rise. 

“Why are you here, cub?”

“You asked me to!”

“Wrong answer. Try again. Why are you here, my sweet cub?”

“To make amends.”

“Wrong answer. Try again.”

“You asked me to. To make amends. Because I am a fucking horny dog. Because I missed you. Because I got tired of being empty. Because I am scared. Because I am excited. I am so tired Sevie. So tired. Because I am scared, but not scared enough. Because I deserve punishment. Because I _deserve_ punishment. Because I am terrified.”

Her sigh, when it came, was choppy and betrayed some unknown emotion.  
“Good boy. Good cub. You are my sweet cub. Naked. On the floor. Now.”

“What? But you just said…” 

She grabbed him by the face with one hand, her thumb and index digging into his cheekbones. “Naked. On the floor. _Now_.” A light tap on the side of his shin with her pointy, black, patent leather high-heeled shoe. Not painful. Just like encouraging a friendly horse that’d lost his way. 

His mind emptied for some reason, and it was bliss. He mechanically got up and removed his clothes and shoes, got on all fours, stripped naked on the floor. 

“On your belly, please. Fully on the floor. Hands behind your back, please.”

Confusion muddled his brain, between strict orders and her purring “pleases” he just did not know anything anymore. He simply got on the floor like she said and held his hands behind his back. She removed her shoe. An exceptionally soft foot landed on his cheek, pressing the side of his face into the carpet. 

“Did you think I was one of your Tinder bitches, you little slut?”

“It is Two-thousand-FUCKING-EIGHTEEN Sevie!”

Her soft, satiny foot pressed his face harder against the floor and he squeezed his eyes shut feeling the slight carpet burn at the friction. When he opened his eyes again they wandered up her dress, catching sight of her pussy, her slit. No underwear. He sighed. This was a losing game. 

“Answer me, slut. Did you think I was a one-night Tinder whore?”

“No Sevie, NO!”

“What am I?”

“A proper girl.”

“And what do you do with a proper girl?”

“Treat her right.”

“That’s right, you little SLUT.” Her foot rubbed his face but the pressure had lessened, somewhat. “Did you treat me right?”

“No Sevie. Sorry Sevie. You were so nice to me Sevie. Should have been stricter, Sevie.”

“Yesssss, good cub, good _boy_. Get up. Hands behind your back, still.”

His dick was standing to attention, he saw her notice too. It was kinda hard to miss. She grabbed her riding crop from the table behind her, lightly tapped his balls with the wider end, as though she was testing an animal to be sold on the market. “Get on the bed please my darling cub.”

His brain was empty from all thoughts except desire, Sevie, and primal fear and excitement. How liberating it was to be away from everything, everyone that made demands of him… How liberating it was to be lost in her universe again, planets dancing around like psychedelic LSD dreams… A universe of Sevie and desire. He got on the bed and waited. She removed her dress and climbed onto him, just wearing a see-through lacy bra. Her wet slit fit comfortably over his cock, filling him with warmth, like a full-body hug. Her clit was positioned straight onto his sensitive spot, getting harder as she looked into his eyes. Her hand was suddenly on his throat, fingers pressing the top of the carotids. Oxygen flow became laborious, restricted. 

“Surrender” she whispered.  
His chest rose in effort to breathe.

“Surrender” she persisted.  
Some oxygen came through, but not enough.

“Submit my cub, surrender” she was literally purring now, that bitch, that kind, sweet, angelic bitch of his, and he couldn’t breathe. He was becoming lightheaded. She saw it. She let go before he had the chance to tap her arm once. 

Her nose came to rub on the tip of his. “Breathe sweetheart. Breathe.”  
Now that he could breathe he noticed that his dick was out of control: Throbbing madly between her lips. What had she done to him?

“Now you can only breathe in what I decide to give you, okay? My gift of life to you. I will hold my breath too. We will be as one.” Her lips descended on his once more, and she breathed into his mouth. He received her in his lungs and she was warm and his. He gave her back air and she easily breathed it in, before passing it back… And back and forth they went, together, till the oxygen became too low and they broke off, panting. He wanted desperately to push his pained cock inside her, to fill her with cum. His hands rested on her hips. 

“I surrender.” He offered, resigned. 

She shook her head. “You haven’t yet, but you will.”

She got off the bed, leaving his cock lonely and wet with her juices covering it. She walked over to her suitcase at the corner of the hotel room and grabbed a thick egg-shaped thing she slid into her cunt, letting out a soft moan, somewhere on the precipice of pain and happiness. His eyes opened wide when he saw what she took out next: A black strap on with a dildo attached. She took out a rainbow-colored bullet vibe and slid it between her wet pussy lips, tightly securing it in place when she pulled the strap on in place. The dildo was curved upwards and his mouth went first dry then very, very wet and slobbery when he understood exactly what spot she was aiming to hit with that nice curve of her brand-new cock. 

She lubed up her hand well and walked purposefully towards him. She opened her mouth to speak, but he knew her. _He knew her_. So he slid himself to the edge of the bed, his bum to her mercy. He trembled a little bit. 

“Scared? Don’t be… I promise to make you feel good…”  
Still, he trembled, his knees tightly knit together. Her other hand caressed his legs and knees, climbing ever upward, making his already rock-hard cock quiver. 

“Open up my cub… I will be tender.”

He did as he was told, closing his eyes, then opening them again, remembering how much she wanted to look at him. A warm finger found its way around his hole, rubbing in little circles, hitting nerves that felt good, improper, good, improper, _good_. She slid it effortlessly inside him, the finger of her small, delicate hand. She circled it around, opening him up. 

“Submit. While everybody else expects things from you, I only wish to make magic with you. All you have to do for this piece of magic, is to follow the rules.”  
A second finger slid inside him and he squirmed.

“Surrender. You are such a strong man, I admire you so very much. For all the things you do. Your striving to perfect yourself. Your fight against the currents of life. Your rising above the tidal waves that have come your way, washing away all that innocence. Let me be the hug you can rest in. Let yourself be soft and safe with me, when everything else in your life is about control, effort and strength.”  
A third finger slid inside him and he bit his lip, wincing.

“Submit, surrender. Instead of controlling every little moment of your life, let me gain control of a fraction of it and let yourself be free with me. You do not have to think when you are with me. You can just _be_. I will take care of the rest.”

She circled her three fingers, opening him up gently, slowly, the pain becoming less. She took out her hand and lubed it again. He felt empty without her inside him already. The fingers slid back in, magic fingers that now curled upward, calling some unknown creature to come and follow her, finding some spot that had never been touched, and then she _thrilled_ him by planting her mouth firmly on his cock-head at the same time, sucking hard, and he shivered and shook, and started moaning and begging and wishing she would never stop doing whatever it was she was doing. 

But she did stop. Clearly, she had more to say. “You had to become an adult so quickly… Manning up. Doing everything perfectly. Becoming this amazing person. Just be a cub with me… Please? Is there no room in cub’s life for play beyond self-control and strength? Is there no room for softness?”

He wished she would shut up and wished she would keep talking, wished she would stop leading him down this path, and wished she would take him with her to heaven and hell. He resented her. Liked her. Feared her. Trusted her. Was addicted to her. Wanted to run away. Was empty and stagnant when her drug-drip was missing. He wanted to _stay_.  
Her hand was removed again and he blinked hard at the ceiling, wanting to scream “ _No!_ ”

He heard her lubing up the dildo, heard the buzzing of her bullet. He tensed up.  
“Relax… relax…” she whispered, her hot tongue running over his dick. When it reached the tip and circled there like a mad little demon he felt himself relax, giving into her completely. She pushed against his hole, he felt her fingers again guiding that curved cock to his entrance. He was done for. 

“I will pop your cherry, darling…”  
She pushed inside him, as slowly and gently as she had once promised. He didn’t even notice her putting his legs on her shoulders, only knew that he was in that position when her face was above him and she was thrusting inside him, everything in his mind a blur of pain and pleasure. She looked deeply into his eyes and he saw affection there, and warmth too, and he just gave up everything to her to do with as she liked. 

“My good cub…” she murmured, cupping his cheek, and her eyes closed for a moment as she rode a small wave of pleasure. He saw her shiver. “Thank you” she continued, his devious angel having evidently read every thought that had passed through his brain. Or so it seemed.

She gasped at him that with every thrust she could feel the egg gently jiggle inside her cunt, the bullet pressing and buzzing on her clit and soon she was moaning as she was fucking him, thrusting inside him over and over again, and that curved dick hit everything her fingers had, but harder, cause she was thrusting in him with all her might. And he felt vulnerable and soft, his legs on her helplessly, as she took what little bit of virginity he had left. His cock leaked and leaked, like it would never stop again and she looked into his eyes with a smile, and as she watched it spurt a few times she came herself with an endless row of little moans, soft and sweet, till they rose in a crescendo of pleasure he hadn’t heard before. The intensity of what had transpired, this bizarre feeling, like an orgasm but not quite, slapped him across the face and left him breathless. He wanted it again. Right now. His fucking cock would not stop throbbing. Why the fuck was it still rock hard? He thought if she would just touch it, it would explode. _Lick it_ he wanted to beg her. _Do that thing you do so well with your mouth, please,_ he’d plead, if only he could get the words out. Throb, throb, THROB went his cock. 

“I want you to clean me” she said when she caught her breath.  
He got off the bed and she laid down. His strong arms wrapped around her legs and he pulled her swiftly to the edge of the bed, hungrily undoing one side of the strap on and pulling it down her legs. His eyes were feverish, eager to please. She pulled the egg-shaped thing out from inside her and dangled it above his face. That thing was dripping. It drizzled her sweet cum on his face and lips. He took it in his mouth and sucked on it, till there was not a single drop left. He spat it out on the floor when it had nothing more to give him like it was a chew-toy and looked at her like an eager puppy. He knew his Mistress well. She laughed and grabbed him from the hair, bringing him into her cunt. She smelled musky and sweet, full of her orgasm, filled with cum and slickness. 

“Lap it all up my good puppy and HUMP that leg like the DOG you are. Hump it, you know you want to, doggy.”

He wanted to, God he wanted to. He stuffed his face in her warm, tangy-sweet cunt and started eating from it while his dick rubbed madly against her satiny-smooth leg. He was fit to burst already and as the back of his cock-head rubbed against her leg he almost doubled over from the intensity. In a paroxysm of desire, egged on by her words, he felt his hot cum spurting up her leg, dirtying the skin, who knows what else. All he knew was the smell of her cunt and her leg. He thought she would laugh, but no, he just felt her drenching his fucking face with her own cum as her moans resounded in his ears. He felt like everything was wet and Sevie and cock and cunt. As though there were only two people in the world, and it was them. And only two sensations too, wetness and smell. His heart dropped through his chest to his stomach and back up again. He used her thigh as a pillow and she caressed his hair, gently, over and over again.

“ _Now_ you have. You are mine, my property. Do not forget it again.”


End file.
